


About Last Night 关于昨天晚上

by PinkZebra



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Calls & Telephones, This is a translation of a wonderful fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克·格雷森和芭芭拉·戈登的一次通话，聊天的内容是关于迪克和布鲁斯来了一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night 关于昨天晚上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562115) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



“你和他上床（重音）了。”

“是的。咻！你不知道有人聊的感觉有多好——芭布斯？你……你是不是觉得有点恶心？你听起来有点儿被恶到了。”

“你和他（重音）上床了。”

“你在发抖吗？”

“完全没有，我——不，等等，不行，我受不了。没错，迪克，这是有点恶心。有那么一点恶心。”

“……噢，别这样。”

“不是因为你们都是男人，毫无疑问，只是——老天，我从一开始就在场，而你知道，你和他……你们一直都在玩诡异的父子扮演，而且——”

“我……我更愿意把它看成是导师和门徒的关系？”

“他有点儿像你的父亲，迪克。”

“……或者说像是，呃，长兄和幼弟的关系……”

“他有点儿像你的父亲，迪克。”

“……这真扫兴。”

“他看着你长大。”

“你也是！你并不介意在我16岁时摸我的大腿——”

“呃……没错，但我们是同龄人……”

“好吧，现在你愿意承认这一点了！”

“差不多算同龄人。但他不是你的同龄人，也不是我的，或者……任何人的，就他那个年纪来说。”

“……”

“……”

“那么……我能说说那是怎么发生的吗？”

“噢，迪克，恶。”

“芭布斯，求你了。我找不到其他人来聊这个了！你看，显然我不能去找阿尔弗雷德，那太尴尬了……”

“别去打扰阿尔弗雷德。老人家的烦心事够多了。”

“至于泰坦队友，我不知道，他们一直对我和他的关系很侧目，从第一天开始……”

“喔，我真的想不通为什么会这样。”

“……而且我觉得我不该告诉提姆——”

“噢上帝，别告诉提姆。别把他卷进来。那可怜的孩子已经有够多诡异的性爱障碍了，别再给他雪上加霜了。”

“我……等等。性爱障碍？为什么我以前从没听说过？”

“因为你没注意——得了，忘了它吧……”

“不行。绝不。现在我想知道。”

“我们不能……得了，我们还是说回你的正题吧。”

“你确定？”

“没错，我确定。你不会……你不会讲细节，对吗？比如技术性的——我真的不想知道。我是说，我得和那个人一起工作——”

“我懂了。我不会的，我保证。你是最棒的，Red*。那么，还记得上个月，整个哥谭市陷入紧急封锁，因为雨果博士发疯了并且想要杀掉所有人？”"

“我认为在那件事之前他已经是个疯子了，不过……和网络哈莉·奎茵决一死战的时候我差点被熔化了，所以，是的……我记得上个月的事。”

“太好了。所以，我和他，我们在下水道追逐鳄鱼人，对吗？我们在下水道爬行了好几个小时……”

“我已经欲火焚身了。”

“我知道你正在干什么。别装模作样地给自己扇风，芭芭拉！这可是我的人生！”

“我知道。我知道。抱歉。”

“那么……我们抓住了坏人，没错，把他捆了起来——”

“一如往常。”

“一如往常。然后我们返回。路上花了两倍的时间，你懂的，在激战中有些下水道坍塌了。而且我们都受了点伤，不得不靠在对方身上，那感觉很好……””

“嗯。战损后的互相依靠。噢，好吧，我可以想象，那确实很不错。”

“看，你明白了！总之，我们开始聊天，而这次谈心是过去几年里我们有过的最棒的一次——”

“在下水道里。满身污泥。”

“没错！棒透了！我看得出他需要一个人跟他聊天。他显得很孤独，芭布斯。我是说，比平时更加孤独。而且精疲力竭，心力交瘁。那时候……应该有人借个肩膀让他靠一下，你明白吗？”

“嗯。我了解那个……那种情况。”

“于是，我把手放在他的手臂上，对他说，‘嗨，不管是什么事，搭档，你始终可以依靠我，我知道你不想听这些，但是我永远在你身边’……”

“一如往常。”

“一如往常。然后我们接吻了。”

“你们——什么？你现在就开始跳过重点了，还是……”

“不是。我只是……现在想想，我真的没法告诉你，那到底是怎么发生的。但它就是发生了。突然之间，我们拥抱对方。他吻了我，充满热情地，就像，激情澎湃的那种。他抚摸着我，好像我是塔利娅或赛琳娜或别的什么人，但他叫了我的名字……”

“够了。跳过重点吧。跳过……只管跳过。”

“好吧。我开始意识到他真的打算来一发，在那种场合，那个地方，这简直太疯狂了，不过……坦白说我并不反对。这是那种失去理智、肾上腺素满溢的战后来一发，你明白吗？”

“是的。你很擅长这个。”

“没错。不过我从来没有……永远不会想到有一天会是和他。但事实就是这样。而且我看得出他很久没有……你懂的，被某个人温柔爱抚。而他渴望接近别人，这真的……让我难以拒绝，我不知道。每个人都会有需要别人的时候，对吗？包括他。”

“没错，这正好让你有机会实践你疯狂的导师情结。”

“的确如此。我才不会否认。我已经陷进去了。我们找到了一个地方，被某个邪教组织弃之不用的地下神殿——他知道它在哪里——那里很干燥，我们把湿透的制服脱了下来，所以其实没那么恶心，芭布斯——”

“我从来没有……那不是恶心的部分。我从来没这么说过。”

“总之，一切都疯狂了。他把我放在神坛上，就好像我是什么神圣之物，而他吻我的感觉——”

“记得你答应过什么吗？”

“噢。好吧，抱歉。你可以脑补其余部分。”

“我肯定不会这么做。”

“主旨大意：我们来了一发。”

“是的，迪克，我知道了。不用过多解释了。”

“……”

“……”

“我能不能至少说一句性真的很棒？”

“我。恶。你已经说了。”

“我是说，不光是性。还有……还有一种心灵联系。温柔，缓慢，带着眼神接触。你知道做爱的时候全程保持眼神接触其实非常诡异？”

“我……我完全清楚这一点。”

“好吧，在他身上并不显得诡异，而是让人感动。他抱我的动作小心翼翼，就好像他认为我很娇弱。他的表情是那么专注，那么感激——”

“细节。你又开始讲细节了。停下。”

“不，我是说真的，他后来说了谢谢你。想象一下。他那样的人，竟然感谢我。再说一次，这真的，真的很棒。两次都很棒。”

“迪克！”

“好吧，抱歉。和他在一起让我感觉非常舒服，我想我后来睡着了一会儿，靠在他的胸口，当我醒来的时候，他在我的上方，看着我睡醒。”

“我收回前面的话。你们的关系一点儿都不诡异。”

“别这么冷嘲热讽。他真的很甜蜜，事实上，他把我的制服递给我，说我们可能得走了。于是我们就回去了。我们甚至都没有谈起这件事，但这并没有让我觉得不舒服。直到……直到我们回到了蝙蝠洞……”

“等等。你的意思是，诡异的部分才刚开始。”

“是的。我们……我们快到蝙蝠洞了，我想，嘿，也许我该说点什么，在这种事情上开诚布公对大家都好，你明白？也许我们应该在下一次危机到来之前弄清楚刚刚发生了什么。我不想让他认为他……必须对我负责，或者我对他有所期待之类。于是我说，‘嗨，听着，如果刚才只是来一发，我能理解。人之常情嘛。而且刚才那一发很棒，我很享受，就算再也没有下次，也没关系！’然后他说……”

“……”

“……”

“迪克？”

“然后他——他说：如果不是呢？我说‘什么？’他看着我，目光紧逼，说，如果这不是仅仅来一发？”

“……”

“……”

“迪克。我的老天爷。”

“我知道！”

“你做了什么？”

“我害怕了。”

“喔……这说得通。我不是在讽刺你。你到底对他说了什么？”

“我……我对他说我喜欢他而且这真的很美妙，但是我目前还不想和谁确定关系。

“你……你这样说了。”

“是的。”

“对蝙蝠侠。当着他的面。在他在一个地下神坛上和你做爱之后。”

“我……我明白你的意思。”

“迪克，这很过分。”

“我明白！”

“我不明白。你爱他。我是说，尽管我觉得你们之间很诡异但这不代表这不是真爱！”

“我是爱他。但是……当我看到他的神情，我意识到……如果我同意了，那就会……那将会是……”

“永远？”

“……你怎么知道我不想说这个词？”

“因为这显而易见。你们不会随便来一发。迪克，你不会跟那个人随便来一发，这不可能。你陷得太深了。你们的关系是要么完全独占要么一点不沾，一直如此。”

“该死，Red。你太睿智了。”

“我知道。不过谢谢你。总之，他对你的态度到底有什么反应？”

“噢，他相当冷静，不是冷淡，你知道，是冷静。他说他能理解，说我应该做我想做的事，这样很好。不过……呃，他摆出了惯用的扑克脸，所以我猜他大概有那么一点小受伤。”

“他当然会受伤！迪克，你能不能吸取点教训？不过他……他说这样很好？”

“他说这样很好。”

“哇哦。嗯。我猜我应该代表整个蝙蝠家族感谢你成功闪避，因为如果你俩真的确定了关系，我们这些人都永无宁日……”

“哦。呃，那……那确实是这么回事，不过我现在想给他打电话。”

“喔。喔。迪克。喔。”

“我根本停不下来回想整件事！我甚至打过两次电话又马上挂掉了。他大概知道那是我——”

“喔，他当然知道。”

“然后我想，也许我应该试试看？看看……看看情况如何？”

“喔，为了——所以，你想听我说什么，祝福你们？”

“我……因为你向来很理智，又是我的好友，我希望你能告诉我，这不是个烂主意。”

“这就是个烂主意，迪克。但是……你懂的，放手做吧。”

“真的？！”

“是的。首先，不管我说什么，你都会去做的。其次……我开始预感到这件事的发展已经失控了，所以你最好赶快抓牢控制杆。尽管我认为某个人大概已经这么做了。”

“这是什么意思？芭布斯？稍等一下，窗口有人——”


End file.
